


Pongo Knows

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 15: Do they have a pet? Who wants a dog? Cat? Some weird animal Henry picked out? Who shows up one day with a stray?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pongo Knows

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Regina was walking past her door on a Saturday morning when she heard a scratching noise at the door. She was briefly distracted by Emma mumbling and then by an absurdly loud yawn as she shuffled down the stairs.

“What the hell is that noise?” Emma managed to ask in between yawning and stretching.

Regina was momentarily distracted by the patch of skin revealed by the woman stretching. Hearing the noise again, Regina reluctantly turned away from her blonde, conjured up a fireball and opened the door.

The sight baffled her. Pongo had with him the tiniest dalmatian who was barely large enough to walk.

“Aaaawww.” Emma immediately crouched down to pick up the mewling creature.

“Can we keep him please?” Emma asked as she picked up the fuzz ball and held it next to her cheek.

Pongo barked.

Regina rolled her eyes.

“Come on, how can you say no to this?” Emma shoved the puppy right into Regina’s arms.

The brunette gently cradled the wiggling dalmatian and couldn’t help but coo at it.

“I guess we can wait ‘til Henry gets here to name it.”

“Yes!” The sheriff exclaimed.

Pongo barked again and placed a paw on Regina.

“See! Pongo just knew that little canine was meant to be with you.”

Regina sighed, but ended up laughing. This is what family is all about.

FIN


End file.
